From Townsville to the World
by soniclinx
Summary: The Powerpuff girls have become a very influential force in the city of Townsville. Faced with many threats and dangers, the girls have overcome every obstacle. Now the girls must overcome the next big adventure, HIGH SCHOOL.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Powerpuff girls.

**A/N:** My first fanfic. I'll do my best.

* * *

The city of Townsville...is at peace.

After years of turmoil and vile attacks one after another, the city has been relieved of constant terror by a particular group of super heroines known as the Powerpuff Girls. As mere children they had accomplished many amazing feats that others had grown to admire and others to hate. No matter what type of feeling you had for these girls one thing was clear, everyone knew who they were and their force was undeniable.

Years went by as peace resumed. The mayor had declared this era "The Peace Era" and awarded the girls with a large monumental statue that stood in the center of the city. As peace grew on there no longer became the need for a "Powerpuff Girl" or any savior to save the city from an impending doom. As with all good things they come to an end.

Years passed and the professor became older. The girls Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup visited him everyday. Everyday of his life the Mayor of Townsville showed them that they were a blessing to this city. He remembered every villian and every threat. He made sure they knew that he appreciated everything they had done for him. On his death bed the entire town took turns to visit him. The last to visit were the girls. At the end of the visit he told everyone to leave the room and spoke to them alone.

"You girls have done so much for Townsville. There is, however, a world out there that is in need of you. What you have done here is but a small step in what lies ahead of you. Just know that when the time becomes grim and everything becomes confusing just listen to your heart. It will never lead you astray. Know this. Remember this." He died the next day and he was commemorated with a grand funeral with which he was buried beneath the grand statue resembling the girls he had known and loved as if they were his own.

That was half a year ago. Presently, the girls are seen with a rather tall gentleman packing things into a truck. This man was known as the world renowned Professor Utonium. He was the one responsible for creating the Powerpuff Girls and as such raised them as his own like daughters. Once they put the last few things in the truck they all took one last look at the home they all grew to know and love so well. Bubbles began to cry and Blossom consoled her a bit. Even Buttercup, who usually showed less compassion than her two sisters, fought to hide back tears. The only time in which she cried was when the mayor died. Professor Utonium then spoke.

"Girls this is the best thing for us now. This town will never forget what you have done for them. And for that you should take this as an opportunity to make more and more people feel the same way. This time you will be able to gain new friends, live normal lives. You three also deserve a chance to have normal lives as well. And I will be there every step of the way." The girls had a look of ease in their eyes now. A more confident look. Afterwards The professor, Blossom and Buttercup got into the truck. Bubbles left for a couple of minutes and returned holding a big paintbrush and joined the rest of her family. The truck reversed out of the driveway and set off down the road and disappeared into the horizon. On the wall was written in very large letters "The PowePuff Girls Wuz Here".

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Please read and review.


	2. The New City

**A/N:** I got to hits in less than an hour, so hears another chapter.

Chapter 2 The New City.

* * *

As the sun shines on the brink of the horizon a family of four are unpacking things out of a large truck into a 2-story house. The three girls Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles are lazily bringing boxes into the house.

Buttercup with a sort of tired tone in her voice said, "That trip took two whole days, why couldn't we have just flown here." Professor Utonium looked over at the girls with a look fresh look on his face as if he had enjoyed the entire trip.

"Girls we are supposed to live normal lives now. I don't think flying in would be considered normal." Buttercup shrugged. "Come on girls, just wait until you see your rooms. You're going to love them. They're cool and hip." The girls stood in horror while remembering what they experienced the last time the professor used the words "cool" and "hip" to describe something he had done for them. Thoughts about the entire student body of pokey oats middle school standing with awkward looks on their faces as they watched a punkly dressed Professor Utonium with a mowhawk hair cut and an electric guitar hooked up to 20 foot amp speakers surrounded by a city that had just suffered what looked like an earthquake and tornado at once began to resurface in the girls minds.

The professor moved closer to the girls and began to push them to the door of the house. When he opened the door the girls walked in to find a rather large living room and dining room area.

"Lets take a tour shall we girls. Now that you're older I took into consideration that each of you would need your own rooms." As they walked up the staircase the first room that they came across was light blue painted with a large window on the far side of the room. The room was already furnished. It had a large television set on the wall with different posters of a particular female pop star holding a microphone. Bubbles ran into the room in amazement. She looked around with excitement.

"Onika! I love her music." she squealed. She rushed to the professor with glee as her pigtails flew everywhere. "Thank you so much". The professor smiled as he watched her run around the room in circles. He signaled for the other girls to follow him. He took a step back before leaving the room and turned his head back towards Bubbles.

"You haven't seen the best part, open the closet". The professor then walked out. As they went down the hall they came to a door that was light green colored. Upon entering the room the sound of a very loud high pitched scream of excitement came from the room they were in previously. The professor chuckled and looked at Buttercup. "This room was a doozy so I hope you like it". The room was painted green with poster of a rock band all over. It had a punching bag chair with multiple stereo speakers everywhere. There was an electric guitar on the far side of the room with a seperate room that looked like a recording studio. Buttercup, who often didnt show expression, lit up as much as Bubbles did earlier.

"Oh My God. You got the deluxe edition of Serj's electronic guitar! Where did you find this? They stopped making these." The professor stood there in excitement.

"He offered to have one made especially for you. He also suggested that you have a studio so I pulled some adjustments and had a sound proof room built in here so that you can play as loud as you want. I dare wouldnt touch those things again but I know you like them so..." Before he could finish his statement he was tackled by Buttercup's fierce hug almost to the point that he was lifted off the floor.

"Thank you so much". Professor Utonium watched as Buttercup ran to the studio with the guitar. He signaled for Blossom to follow him.

"And last but not least my Blossom, here's your room." The professor opened the door and inside the walls were painted a light pink color. However, one wall was painted with the theme of "Van Gogh's Starry Night" painting. One the far side of the room stood a bookcase full of her favorite books. Along another wall was a rather large screen that took all of one wall. Blossom couldnt believe her eyes. And then she caught glimpse of a large piano set that sat in the corner and next to that was a set of drums. "I know you possess many talents in music. So in addition to the drum set I'm giving you my treasured piano set. It belonged to what would have been your mother if she were still with us." The professor had a serious look in his eye now. Blossom had seen the piano before but now in her room it looked grander in size. "I also had it repolished and tuned for you." There's one more thing I want you to have." The professor pressed a button on the wall near the large screen. Out of a compartment came a futuristic looking computer tower. "This is the master computer model 1 that I built. It is capable of many great things. Even though we are supposed to live normal lives from now on one can never be too careful. The capabilities of the computer are extraordinary. Given to the wrong hands, however, disastrous. I'm entrusting you with this because I know that you are responsible and in case of need you will know what to do. The lab that I'm working for now will take too much of my time to watch over everything. I am sure that you will appreciate this and use it well." The professor gave Blossom a wink and she ran and hugged him.

"Thanks dad" she said. He stroked her long light brown hair twice and walked out of the room.

"Okay girls let's go unpack the truck." All three girls ran and unpacked everything as fast as they could. They brought all the furniture in for the living area, kitchenware, bathroom materials, and set everything up accordingly. Afterward they all sat down to enjoy a meal that was being prepared by Bubbles who was usually the best cook out of them after the professor. She loved cooking. As everyone ate, the Professor started telling them about high school and how he had been on the science team. Buttercup usually hated the long stories about the professor's high school adventures.

When they finished they all went to bed and as they all turned out their lights the professor went downstairs. He had a rather serious look on his face now. He went into his room and sat on the bed. He pulled a large box from a nearby dresser. When he opened it he took out a rather wierd looking contraption that had a jewel engaved into the middle of it. Lowly he said "I have found one. Now where are the others." He put the contraption away and shoved it back into the dresser and locked it. He looked around the room. He then turned the light off.

Elsewhere: Outside on a ledge was a dark hooded figure that held a similar contraption. This one however glowed with an ominous light. On the ground next to the figure laid a man who had seemed to have suffered injuries. The hooded figure then laughed at the sight of the man trying to crawl over to him.

"No you don't know what you're doing. Its too powerful for you to handle." The figure then jumped from ledge to ledge away from the man and out of sight into the dark night.

* * *

**A/N:** Keep 'em coming.


	3. High School

**A/N:** So I got some more hits, here is chapter 3. This one is for Canzie. XD

Chapter 3. High school

* * *

The girls woke up the next day and went sightseeing around the new town named Pokei. Along the way they saw many fashion malls and parks. Buttercup was fairly interested in the soccer field in which she saw some girls playing a seemingly competitive game. On the way they also saw a hair salon and a movie theater. This city was a lot bigger than what they remembered Townsville to be. The last spot they stopped at was the high school they were going to be attending. From what they remembered of Poakey Oats middle school this high school was incredibly large in comparison.

"This school is pretty big." said Bubbles. Buttercup looked excited.

"What are you so excited about?" asked Blossom.

"The gym must be huge in there. I wonder how much competition will be here for me?"

Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Here we go again."

Later on, the girls were home deciding what they were going to wear for the next day for the first day of school. A lot of the day was spent modeling in front of the mirror trying different outfits. A lot of the outfits Buttercup tried on were semi-goth looking outfits. Cargo pants with tank tops and skateboard soap shoes were usually her style. Blossom sported outfits that usually gave her a business casual look while Bubbles like her style in different dresses and skirts.

The professor had been out at work all day. Finally at night he came home to meet a running Bubbles asking how does he like the outfit she had on.

"I LIKE IT; it says Bubbles all over it." The professor looked a little tired. He walked to his room and took off his lab coat. Bubbles went back upstairs to finish trying on clothes. Throughout the night the town slept peacefully.

The girls awoke early to the smell of breakfast being made by the professor.

"Hmmm pancakes!" said Blossom. The girls rushed to the table. The professor made the best pancakes ever.

"Good morning girls, I trust you slept well." The professor put the pancakes on the table.

"My bed is soo comfy. I like it" said Blossom.

"Me too!" said Buttercup. The girls quickly ate 3rd and 4th helpings of the pancakes and ran upstairs to dress for school. Blossom came down dressed in a pink lace shirt with a matching jean skirt and black dress short heeled shoes. Her long brown hair was tied back into a brushy ponytail that went down her back. Buttercup wore a black tank top with green trimming that went just below her belly button. She also sported a pair of cargo pants with many pockets and some skateboarding shoes. Her hair was slightly gelled and mussed to the sides of her head. Bubbles came downstairs with a bright baby blue two piece skirt with white heels. Her hair was in pigtails on the sides of her head.

As the girls headed out the door the professor sat near the living room area with a rather sad look.

"What's wrong?" asked Blossom"

The professor spoke, "Awww my little girls are growing up so fast. Come gimme a hug." The professor walked toward them and gave them each a kiss on their forehead. Buttercup had a blush on her face.

"Please stop professor it's embarrassing!" Buttercup said.

Bubbles giggled. The girls waved bye to the professor and left. The trip to school didn't take long. When they arrived the girls looked at the building to see that now it had many people going in and out with haste.

Blossom spoke, "Okay girls, it's time. We can do this," Buttercup interrupted her.

"Oh come on, it's only high school. It can't be that bad. I just can't wait to get in there and kick butt."

Bubbles spoke "I don't think that they have a class for that here."

"Sure they do, they just have a different name for it here, wrestling team," said Buttercup.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Blossom.

"Must she always be so enthusiastic about everything?" said Buttercup.

Bubbles laughed.

Inside the school the girls met in the main hall where many students were getting their schedules. After waiting in line for a few minutes Buttercup received her schedule, followed by Blossom and Bubbles. Each of the girls looked at their schedules to see that they had several classes with each other while other classes they would be alone.

"Aww great they put me in friggin Biology. I hate Biology complained Buttercup. Blossom looked at her schedule and loved the advanced classes that she would be taking. Bubbles looked at her schedule.

"No problem Buttercup I can help you with Biology, we have that class at the same time."

"Great then I can pay you to do my homework for me," said Buttercup

As the girls walked through the hallways they encountered many different looking people. Yeah the school they went to previously had many different races and ethnicities, but it seemed that high school reached a new level. Even though they were supposed to be living normal lives now, the girls felt odd that they were in an environment where they weren't known or even acknowledged by anyone as they walked by. As Buttercup walked down the corridor with her sisters, she caught glimpse of a guy that had a Mohawk haircut.

"Now that is cool!" she said.

"He looks like a monster in one of those video games you play" said Bubbles.

Buttercup turned around. "Hey it's a fashion statement and it shows that you are bold enough to stand out from the rest," responded Buttercup.

Just then a loud sound came from the hallway adjacent to where they were standing. A couple of garbage cans were seen sliding across the ground and a crowd seemed to have formed around a group of people. There was a lot of commotion. Inside the circle of people stood a boy who sported a pair of cargo pants and a checker patterned shirt with cut sleeves. He had a rather smug look on his face as a group of tall boys stood around looking at him in anger. On the ground was a rather rough looking boy holding his jaw as if he had been struck previously.

Buttercup went to see what was going on.

Blossom interrupted her.

"Hey where are you going?" she exclaimed.

"To see what's going on, duh," Buttercup answered.

As she stepped closer she could hear the conversation of a girl talking about the situation.

"Ugh, it's that Bryan Braddick kid causing trouble again. They just need to get outta here and go to another school somewhere," Buttercup overheard.

Buttercup focused her attention back toward the group and saw that one of the guys was yelling at the kid named Bryan.

"Hey who do you think you are; some kinda big hot shot? We run things round here," proclaimed the bully as he stepped closer to Bryan.

"Step one foot closer and I'll use this foot on you next," said Bryan

"What you say?" shouted the bully.

Just then a security guard stepped in and broke things up.

As the crowd began to disperse the bully looked back at the kid named Bryan and shouted "You better watch ya back kid. This ain't middle school."

Blossom made her way through the crowd of people toward Buttercup.

"Hmm those guys seem like bad news. Best be wary of them," said Blossom as she watched the bullies walking away.

Suddenly the bell rang. Buttercup fixed her eyes on the Bryan kid in the middle. She couldn't help but sense that he would have been able to take all of those big bullies on. Either she was right or he was really good at bluffing his image.

Bubbles interrupted her thoughts. "Hey we need to get to class. Come on."

Buttercup dismissed the thoughts and joined her sisters to find their classes.

* * *

A/N: I have the next chapter already written. Tell me who wants it!


	4. High School Daze

A/N. ok so I got alotta hits but not many reviews. :( but when you all see how good this will get hopefully I will get more. To those already here thank you for your support. I'll be reading your stories too. LOL without further delay...

* * *

Chapter 4. School Daze

The rustle and bustle of the school simmered down as the students found their classrooms. Blossom found herself going to her first class alone without her sisters.

"Room 108," she read to herself.

"This must be it," said Blossom.

She walked to the door and saw many kids sitting down in their seats. The classroom was huge and many of the students were already amongst groups of other people. As she walked into the classroom she caught the attention of a couple of guys that were nearby.

"Hey beautiful, why don't you come sit with us" shouted one of the guys.

Blossom looked nervous. She never really knew how to respond to this kind of situation. Suddenly, another girl walked up to her. She was a pair of shades that hung down her nose and a hat and outfit that was similar to those that would be worn by people attending a poetry corner.

"Hey what's up specs, come sit with the cool girls," said the girl.

Blossom stood with a perplexed look.

"My name is Clo, what's yours?" she asked.

"Blossom!" she answered.

"Like the flower huh?" Clo responded.

Clo led Blossom toward the area where her and her friends were sitting and introduced her to them.

"Hey girls this is Blossom, like the flower," she announced.

Three girls that were wearing clothes similar to Clo's were sitting there.

Blossom, this is Carly, Stacy and Echo.

As she introduced them the class became quiet as a teacher entered the classroom.

Clo sat back and watched as the teacher unpacked in a nervous manner.

"She's late, and on the first day," she said.

As the teacher unpacked the rest of her things she began to write on the board. She wrote Professor McClendon.

"Class, welcome to Psychology Honors, I am your instructor for the year I trust that we have bright young minds in this classroom and if you are exempt from this rule then we will make you out to be one hopefully by the end of the term. Blossom already began to like this class.

Meanwhile, Bubbles and Buttercup both had Biology together. The class had been introduced to each other and was trying to form groups so that they could be assigned a project that would be due at the end of the quarter. Buttercup was a little frustrated. To get into groups meant that she would have to make friends. She wasn't the type that would usually make friends easily. She was a loner and her sisters knew that. Besides Mitch back in Townsville she never really had gotten close to anyone other than her sisters and the Professor. Bubbles however, seemed to be making all sorts of new friends with ease.

Buttercup stayed in her seat sulking to herself. She wasn't upset though. She preferred things this way. It was the way she liked it. Suddenly a boy by the name of Gary approached her to ask her to join their group.

"Hey there lonesome, wanna be in our group?" asked Gary.

"What's that?" asked Buttercup.

"I said do you wanna be in our group?" he asked again.

Buttercup put her head in her hands and sat with a smug look on her face. Before she could say anything else she saw that four students had moved their seats to surround her.

"What the heck?" exclaimed Buttercup.

One of the girls that sat next to her interrupted her by asking her name.

"My name is Buttercup and I'm ok I don't want to be in a group, thank you" she replied.

She looked up to notice that the leader of the group had gone on to start addressing the different parts of the assignment to each of the group members. Buttercup got up to speak to the leader.

"Hey didn't you hear what I said? I said I didn't want….."

"Oh wow that's the spirit, Buttercup has offered to volunteer her services in making the model of a cell," said Gary in excitement.

The group began to clap and the teacher noticed this and congratulated Buttercup on the task that she did not accept.

The rest of the day went by fast and Bubbles and Buttercup were having lunch in the open area of the school yard. Many students were sitting in groups and having conversations. One group had a guy playing an acoustic guitar. Buttercup then spoke to Bubbles.

"What do you think of this school so far?"

"I like it, I made so many new friends. Have you met any new friends? I saw you in Biology with the group," replied Bubbles.

"No that wasn't my fault, they just rushed me with their desks and just assumed we were in a group together. They're like robots, wouldn't even listen to a word I said," Buttercup responded.

"Well that Gary guy seems pretty smart and you would do well to stay in his group. Even though you should do things on your own, being in his group will guarantee an easy A."

Suddenly Blossom showed up carrying a ton of books. She placed them on the table and they made a loud thump.

"Hey girls, sorry I'm late," Blossom said.

"You haven't missed anything," replied Buttercup.

As lunch progressed on the girls enjoyed the rest of their lunch. When the bell rang they split up to find their classes. Bubbles had to go all the way upstairs for her next class. She wasn't sure if she was going to make it on time. She didn't want to be late on the first day of class. The next class was English and she particularly loved the subject. Once she was alone in the hallway she looked around to see if anyone was around.

"I'll never make it on time like this," she thought to herself.

She contemplated on using her powers to hasten her run.

"It won't be much, just a little," she thought.

As Bubbles ran up the stairs she was feeling nostalgic about the times when they would fight crime and save the day from villains and how fun it was. She floated on her feet as she raced upstairs and reached the third floor and saw the classroom that she needed to go to. She entered the door just as the bell rang and took her seat. As the class began, there were many interesting faces. She especially saw a guy that she thought looked cute sitting in the back row. He was built in an athletic manner and sported a gelled hairstyle with short spiky hair. He was a blonde. As the class continued she had thoughts about him flying through her window at night and them both flying across the moonlit sky.

"You can be my Romeo anytime," she whispered to herself.

He caught glimpse of her eyes fixed on him and she quickly looked away. The quick turn caused her chair to make a loud sound that the teacher had noticed. The instructor had needed a volunteer to come and introduce themselves to the class.

"Ahh, here we are Miss Utonium would you please be so kind," the instructor insisted.

Bubbles left her seat and went toward the front of the class. She began to speak.

Hi, my name is Bubbles Utonium. I just moved here from a city named Townsville last weekend. I like singing and…."

Suddenly she was interrupted by the sound of an opening door and what seemed to be a paparazzi crowd outside. A red carpet rolled in from outside and into the classroom to where the teacher stood. A man in a black tuxedo stepped in and stood to the side of the door. A few seconds afterward a girl with mid-length brown hair stepped in and walked toward the teacher. Bubbles stood and stared at the girl as she walked.

"Well it seems we have another student joining our class, and what might your name be," asked the instructor.

She handed over a slip to the teacher.

"My name is Princess" she answered.

The teacher looked at the slip.

"Ahh you are from Townsville as well. That's great because we have another student from there as well," he said.

They both turned to face a shocked Bubbles with a nervous look on her face.

"Bubbles? Well if it ain't a small world, I know her very well," Princess responded.

The teacher looked very enthusiastic.

"Great well then you two can sit next to each other." said the instructor.

Bubbles felt weary as she saw an evil grin spread across Princess' face.

Excellent!

A/N: Well well well look at what we have here. Check the Mr. Burn's "Excellent at the end. Have the next chapter already written. Please comment and review and tell me if you want it.


	5. The Plot?

Ok so we got more people to read in. S/N Blossom was never a red head. LOL She has light orangey hair in the original show as opposed to Princess's red colored hair. Light orange hair indicates that it is a light brown. But enough of the technical stuff. Let's get to what we came here for.

This chapter is for She-Pirates kick-Butt...and yes she does! XD Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5. The plot

"Whhhhaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttt! She's here too?" screeched Buttercup.

Bubbles sat with an expression of grief and worry as if she wanted to cry. Buttercup was pacing around back and forth in the courtyard waiting for the bell to ring for their next class.

"What are we gonna do Buttercup?" asked Bubbles

"Calm down and stop whining, we got this," Buttercup responded.

The bell rang and Buttercup left to go to her next class. She really had been looking forward to this class. It was gym and she was eager to show her skill in sports.

"_Finally_," she thought.

As she entered the class she saw people sitting on the bleachers in the gymnasium. The coach was a fairly athletic looking woman. She took her seat and waited for the coach to address the class.

"Ok class welcome to gym class, I will be you coach for this class. You can call me Coach Swat." She said.

The coach handed out a slip for each of the students to fill out. It was an emergency slip form. Buttercup scoffed at the thought because she knew that she could in no way get hurt. Not by anyone in this class anyway. For she had super strength, super speed, what more could you ask for.

While they filled the forms out, the intercom came alive and the voice of the principal began to speak.

"Welcome students, to Pokei Heights Academy. I am Principal Shamado and for those that are here for the first time we hope to assist you in furthering your educational experience.

Buttercup began to drift into the distance as the announcement continued. She came back to focus when she saw that the doors opened and in walked that Bryan Braddick guy from earlier. He came and sat down on the top row of the bleachers. As Buttercup watched him go up to his seat, the announcements continued.

"And now we have a special guest announcement from a new student to our school."

The principal handed the microphone to the student and to Buttercup's surprise it was…..

"Hi my name is Princess, hahahaha. I am new to this school, but many of you already know who I am. My daddy has a lot of money and we own the largest estate here in this town. So at the end of the week, we have decided to throw the biggest back to school party for all of you. Ahahahaha. It will be held on Friday so that it doesn't mess with your school schedule."

Buttercup was sickened by the sound of her high pitched laugh. She could remember the days when she clobbered her in the face. The announcement continued and she could hear the principal in the background as if he were a cheerleader rooting Princess on.

"_Ugghhhhhhh, she's still as annoying as last time,"_ thought Buttercup.

The announcements ended and the class began to talk about what they had just heard. Buttercup looked around and saw Bryan at the top of the bleachers. He had a smug look on his face. She was curious to see how good he really was. Even though he didn't look like much, he didn't show any fear when those big bullies surrounded him earlier. As class continued the class went outside for conditioning. The class was brought outside and had to perform as many pushups as they could so that the coach could place the students in the appropriate groups.

"_This'll be a breeze_" Buttercup thought.

The girls were to try and do 10 pushups and the guys had to do 30. Some of the girls were only able to 2 pushups. Some made it up to 8.

"_This is horrible," _thought Buttercup

She looked over to the guy's side and saw that many of them made it to the 30 point mark. Some of them even went to 40. She saw that Bryan's turn was next and she was eager to see what he could do. He began to do pushups on his finger. He reached 20….30…40. He kept going on and eventually someone mocked him. He stopped and looked at the person who mocked him and placed one hand behind his back. There was no slowing him down. The coach was very impressed. Buttercup could only stare in wonder. He finished without even so much as a sweat.

"Buttercup you're up next" the coach said.

Buttercup jumped at the sound of her name. Buttercup knew that she could easily do 100 straight no problem. She only had to do enough to show that she was stronger than the other girls. Buttercup dished out 40 pushups. The girls in the class were amazed and the coach looked at her with eyes of amazement.

"We have decided the teams that will be playing tomorrow. I will post them on the wall at the end of class," spoke the coach.

The coach walked off the field and the students were left to talk amongst themselves. Several girls came up to Buttercup and congratulated her. She looked over on the outside of the group and saw that Bryan was standing alone over by the monkey bar set. Buttercup mustered up the courage to go and say something to him. As she walked over to where he was, she wondered what she would say to him. Before she could speak he interrupted her.

"What do you want?" he said.

"Huh" she responded.

"What do you want?" he said again.

Buttercup instantly thought of him as a jerk. She retorted.

"I just came to say that you better hope you're on my team tomorrow" she responded.

Bryan turned around to face her. He looked calmly at her and sized her from head to toe and scoffed. After two seconds of looking at her he walked away.

"Yeah….right" he said laughingly.

Buttercup stood there thinking for a moment at what she had just heard. As she tried to go after him she was stopped by a group of girls that seemed to have come out of nowhere. Instantly, in her face appeared Princess with a hand full of flyers.

"Well, hello little Miss Buttercup" she spoke.

"What do you want brat" Buttercup answered.

"Oh, well that's no way to talk to old friends is it now" laughed Princess.

"Besides I came to give you a special invitation to my party."

"How the heck did you know I was out here anyway" Buttercup asked.

"I pulled your school file. Hahahahaha. My daddy has put money into this school and now the principal is on my team so I can do pretty much whatever I want to."

Buttercup hadn't been surprised. Anyone that knew Princess knew that she was the type that would do anything to get what she wanted. Spoiled was an understatement.

"Enough about that I made this invitation especially for you. I signed your name and everything. Go ahead open it."

Buttercup opened the invitation to see that it had the old insignia of the Powerpuff Girls drawn in it.

She closed it fast so that no one would see it.

"What is this" spat Buttercup.

"Nothing just an invitation to my party" gloated Princess.

"Not interested" Buttercup said.

After Buttercup stepped a few feet away Princess followed her. Once they were out of hearing range of the others, Princess spoke; her voice sounding different now, more mature and evil like.

"I'm sure these people would love to see a show from a Powerpuff Girl" Princess said lowly.

Buttercup turned around and saw a menacing look on Princess' face. It was fit with an evil grin that enticed Buttercup to do her best to pound her where she stood. Buttercup walked back over to where Princess stood.

"You wouldn't dare" Buttercup said darkly.

"Try me and I will have this entire school watch as I pound you and your sisters into the ground. I'm sure Wittle Pwofessor Wutoniwum would hate to have to move again because of everyone finding out your identities in this peaceful town now would he?" Princess said sounding evil

Buttercup noticed that the atmosphere around them had gotten dark and ominous.

"You can't beat me" spat Buttercup

"Don't think that while you were all peaceful in Townsville all peaceful that I wasn't training to get my skills up too. Daddy's money goes a long way nowadays. Tehehehehehehe" replied Princess

Buttercup stared at Princess with the utmost disgust.

"But now that we are older we can let bygones be bygones right," said Princess with an unconvincing smile on her face.

"Hope to see you three at the party. Don't be late Tehehehe."

Princess walked away and the class started to go inside. The coach had placed the list of names on the wall that would have the teams listed for tomorrow's soccer game.

As she looked at the list a female classmate named Jena came to Buttercup's side.

"Well it looks like you're on my team eh?" she said.

Buttercup looked and saw that Jena was made captain of team B. On the team A side she saw that Bryan was the captain.

"This is gonna be a heck of a game tomorrow. You up for it?" said Jena

"It'll be no sweat," Buttercup responded.

"Good, bring you're A-game tomorrow" Jena said walking away.

Buttercup watched as the last bell rang and the students left. She grabbed her bag and started to walk toward the exit. On the way out she saw Bryan leaving the field the opposite way from everyone else. She wanted to catch up to him and find out what he thought about the teams. She ran to catch up to him as he disappeared behind a building. When Buttercup finally made it around the turn she looked and saw that Bryan was nowhere to be seen.

"What the….Where did he go?"

Buttercup decided to go back to where the rest of the students were exiting. She met up with Bubbles at the waiting area near the exit of the school.

"Where could Blossom be" asked Bubbles.

"She's probably in class asking for extra credit or something," replied Buttercup.

A few moments later Bubbles spotted Blossom walking toward them in a fast manner. She was holding a poster that looked like it was torn from a wall.

"Look at this girls," Blossom said nervously.

Blossom handed over the poster to Bubbles and Buttercup.

"I found this hanging on the bulletin board near the activity wall. They are posted up everywhere!" she said.

The poster read:

Princess's Big Back to School Bash

Friday 7pm

Special Guests "The Powerpuff Girls!

* * *

A/N: Lol what an interesting development. Anyway next update at 15 reviews whenever that may happen. (Tapping my foot) I will be waiting!


	6. What are you saying?

Chapter 6: What are you saying?

The entire walk home was spent talking about how Princess was annoying and a trouble maker. Buttercup wanted to smash her face in.

"Auuugggghhhhh, I just wanted to cream her into the ground." she screamed.

"It's ok Buttercup, we will handle it" Blossom said unconvincingly.

The girls made it to the house to find that the professor wasn't home. Buttercup ran to her room and started to blast some music while Blossom began to unload tons of homework from her backpack. Bubbles turned on the television in the living room set and began to watch pop videos.

"Homework on the first day of school" said Buttercup. "You've gotta be kidding."

Blossom looked up.

"The more intelligent the mind is the…."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know all that already," Buttercup interrupted.

The day turned into night and the girls hadn't heard from the professor. Bubbles managed to fall asleep while watching the television and Buttercup was in her room listening to music with her headphones. Blossom went to check outside the window to see if the professor had pulled up yet.

Elsewhere: Inside of a bunker hidden underground 3 men with lab coats are talking lowly to each other. They have their faces covered with face protection masks and are causing sparks to fly from a particular experiment that they are working on. The facility has an ominous glow of green and many experiments are hanging around the walls. One of the scientists stops and looks up.

"Who goes there" he said.

The other two stopped suddenly and began to wonder what the first was talking about. The room got darker as the sparks ceased. From the shadows a very deep voice spoke.

"Where is it?" it spoke.

"What do you want," the scientist asked.

"I am here to collect the Gamarant," the voice echoed.

The scientists looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Suddenly a figure stepped out from the shadows. It was the form of a man with a dark coat on and he looked like he was in his late 30's. He stood there with ease. One of the scientists began to shiver.

"You're…"

"Yes it is I, did you think that I could be stopped?" the figure spoke.

The scientist began to push a series of buttons on a control panel. From the wall several human-like droids awoke and began to walk to where the ominous man stood.

"I have come to collect what's rightfully mine that is all," he spoke darkly. "Must we resort to such useless tactics?"

The humanoid machines sprung to action and surrounded the man.

"Have it your way" he said softly.

The house: Blossom had been awake waiting for the professor to come home. It was already 8:30 and he hadn't come home yet. Suddenly on the television a news broadcast came on the air.

"There has been a break-in at the National reserve science laboratory tonight. It seems that nothing was taken but the lab was completely destroyed. There are no leads as to how or why this could have happened. "

"Buttercup come look at this," Blossom yelled.

Buttercup came running downstairs shortly after.

"What is it?" answered Buttercup.

Bubbles woke up from the couch and saw that her sisters were watching the news. As they watched on the Professor entered the door. He looked rugged and tired while barely keeping a smile on his face.

"What's going on in here?" he asked.

"Look what happened" answered Bubbles.

The news went on.

"The authorities are now looking into this and have estimated that this may have been the result of an explosion. There weren't any flames however. The scientists that were supposed to be here have not been seen or located. If anyone knows any information about this it is advised that you call 1-800-Crimecease immediately: Back to you Johnny."

As the news finished the Professor stood there with a nervous look on his face. The girls talked amongst themselves but Professor Utonium stayed stuck looking at the television. He turned and went to his room. The girls stayed in the living room. Professor Utonium hung up his lab coat on the coat rack and loosened his tie. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. Shortly Blossom walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Dad, is everything ok?" she asked.

"Of course dear, why wouldn't they be," he answered nervously.

"I don't know, you seem a little bit out of it with that news report," she responded.

"It's nothing, hey let's go and make some dinner, huh," he said.

Blossom noticed that he was trying to change the subject because he obviously didn't want to tell her what was troubling him. He often did this just before they found out that something bad was getting ready to happen. Blossom hoped that this time she was wrong. The rest of the night was spent making dinner together and laughing over stories about the first day of school. They talked about everything. About how Buttercup did the push-ups, about the new friend that Blossom met at school, about Bubbles and her new friends. They also told him about the party that they were being forced to attend and everything. The Professor encouraged them to go and that they may have a good time. Everything was back to the old days, just as they were in Townsville.

The girls got ready for bed and the Professor went to his room. As he lay on the bed he opened the drawer and pulled out a box. Inside the box he pulled out an old photograph. In the picture it shows a much younger professor Utonium standing with four other scientists. Three were male and one female. It looked like they had been receiving an award for something. In Professor Utonium's hands he held what looked like a glowing orb of light. The photograph was too old to make out what it was.

"I hope you guys are all safe" he said very lowly.

He put the photograph away and lay down on the bed. He turned off the light and went to sleep.

The next day the girls woke up for school. Blossom decided to wear jeans and a pink blouse. She went downstairs to help Bubbles with breakfast.

"Where's Buttercup?" Blossom asked Bubbles.

"I don't think she's even awake yet," Bubbles replied.

"Who's not awake?" Buttercup asked as she walked in the kitchen. She was holding her old cleats and a sweat band.

"What's with the gear?" Blossom asked, they were going to school not playing in some game.

"It's for gym; no way am I gonna let that guy beat me today," Buttercup said with a smirk.

At school, Blossom scowled as she passed poster upon poster of the party with the Powerpuff Girls attending. She looked down at her feet as she walked, hoping no one would notice her bright red face.

CRASH!

She bumped into someone causing her to drop the psychology book she held for her next class.

"Sorry," Blossom mumbled, as she knelt to pick them up, but before she even got to the floor someone was holding her books out to her. She looked up to see who it was. It was a boy with light Brown hair. He had an annoyed look on his face.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings," he said. His superior tone of voice ticked Blossom off. She tried to snatch her books from him but he evaded her attempt to grab it.

"Give that back" she said fiercely.

"Relax, relax. I'm just seeing what class you have next," he replied.

He handed her book to her and she stormed off. She noticed that he was following her. She walked a bit faster, but he was still right behind her. When she arrived at her class he was right there about to follow her in.

"Stop following me," Blossom said finally, turning to face the boy.

"Again, you need to pay more attention," he said lightly tapping the identical book to Blossom's in his hand. Blossom blushed slightly and turned into the class room without a word to him.

"I hope you all did your homework," the teacher said as she walked across the class room. "Before opening your books, I will ask you all some simple questions." Blossom smiled with confidence, she read the assignment and then some.

The teacher asked her first question. "What is psychology?"

About half the class raised their hands.

As questions got harder less and less of the class could answer, until it was just Blossom and the guy she bumped into.

"_How is he answering these questions? He wasn't even here yesterday," _thought Blossom, as she tried again to raise her hand before the boy could.

"What chemical imbalance lands many people in jail?" Blossom succeded in raising her had first. She looked at the boy gloating a bit at her success.

"PTC, it causes over aggressive behavior," Blossom said with confidence.

"actually its serotonin, over confidence causes one to feel like they can do anything, like they're above the law. It lands more people in jail than any other imbalance," the boy said barely passing a glance in Blossom direction.

"That is absolutely correct Brad. Seems someone skipped ahead to chapter five," the teacher said giving an approving glance to Brad.

"_Chapter five? It took me all night to get to chapter three. Who _is_ this guy?"_

As the bell rang to go to lunch Bubbles was in the hallway going to the cafeteria. She was anticipating the science quiz that she was going to have next class. She walked down an empty corridor and saw her science professor walking into a room. It was her next class' professor. She rushed over to where he was because she needed to ask him a question. The teacher went into a room before Bubbles could reach him.

"Shoot" she snapped. "Well I guess I'll catch him next time."

As Bubbles started to walk away she heard someone raising their voice inside the room that she just saw her science teacher walk in to.

"What's going on?" she said quietly.

Bubbles approached the door and looked around to see if anyone was around. She quietly opened the door to see another small hallway leading around a corner. The voices were more audible now. She crept closer to where they were coming from. She hid amongst the boxes that lined the corner.

A cold voice spoke "Where is it, you were supposed to have it by now."

The science teacher spoke. "I promise I will have it for you, I just need more time locating it."

The dark cloaked figure approached the professor. The teacher began to squirm as if something was constricting him. "No please, I beg of you…"

"Trying to hide your comrades won't do you any good."

"He….has….one…..piece…Utonium!" sqealed the scientist.

"You better not disappoint me or there will be consequences." Said the dark figure. 'You have three days"

The scientist fell to the ground coughing loudly.

"I will not tolerate failure again. Oh and take care of our little guest while you're at it.

With this the figure leapt out of the window. Bubbles had to run fast. She couldn't risk being spotted. She ran as fast as she could. Who was that guy and how did he know that she was hiding there?

Many questions ran through her head as she cleared the room and ran through the hallway. She looked about the hallway and saw no one there. She flew through the ceiling and hid inside the ceiling rafters. She could see the teacher come out into the hallway and look around desperately. After a few seconds he left and went back into the room.

Bubbles flew down from the rafters and walked as fast as she could to the cafeteria to find her sisters. They must know about what she just saw. Maybe Blossom would know what to do. And why were they talking about Professor Utonium? She hastened her walk to a run as she dreaded the thought of the Professor being in possible danger.


	7. Power Play

Chapter 7. Power Play

A/N: Sorry I've been gone for a while. My computer broke and I can only use my friend's computer. :( Hopefully I get my own soon.

* * *

"What does the professor have to do with this guy?" asked Buttercup slamming her hands on the table as she stood.

"I'm not sure; he didn't say much of anything. He sounded as if he was looking for something," answered Bubbles.

Blossom sat thinking hard about what she had heard. The previous night when she went to ask the professor if anything was wrong with him, crept into her mind. Had this been what he was worried about and what they were supposed to be looking for.

"What did the guy look like exactly?" asked Blossom.

"I didn't see him. I could only hear them but somehow, he knew I was there," Bubbles responded.

"He knew you were there?" asked Buttercup perplexed.

"Yeah, he seemed to have some kind of ability to see me even though I hid around the corner." Bubbles said quietly.

Buttercup sat back for a couple of seconds and folded her arms.

"What say you?" she said wittingly to Blossom.

"Huh?"

"You seem to always have a plan, so what should we do?" Buttercup asked.

"Well I don't….know" Blossom hesitated.

"I say we find the teacher and get answers outta him" snapped Buttercup.

"We can't do that, we'd get in trouble," said Bubbles.

"Not if we knock him out first, besides we're stronger than him and…."

"No…..we can't use our powers anymore girls. We're supposed to be living "normal lives" remember?" interrupted Blossom.

Buttercup sat silently, frustrated. She didn't like the aspect of having to "calm down" in situations like these. The idea of having powers and not using them made no sense to her.

"Bubbles you have that class next correct, well you will have to watch what he does. I need to know anything that seems out of the ordinary, ok," said Blossom.

"I will do my best to," Bubbles answered.

"If anything happens out of the ordinary you can contact me on this." Blossom pulled from her purse a small round makeup kit with a mirror. Where the mirror was she could see that had a small hole for a speaker in which she could speak into.

"What is this?" asked Buttercup.

"It's a communicator; dad gave me this, a long time ago." answered Blossom.

Bubbles looked excitingly at the makeup kit that she held in her hand. She looked in the mirror to make sure that her makeup was ok as well.

As lunch came to a close, the girls went their separate ways. Bubbles felt nervous as she went to her class. Not only did she have to worry about watching what this professor would be doing the entire time, she would also have to deal with Princess. She felt like she wanted to run away. She took the makeup kit that her sister gave her and looked at it. She began to feel better, she felt more secure as she thought about how Blossom always seemed to know what to do in situations. She admired it.

Bubbles entered the classroom to see that the teacher was not there yet but most of the students had already taken their seats. The kids were all talking to each other. Some were wondering where the teacher could have been. As Bubbles walked to where her seat was she was interrupted by Princess.

"Lovely day isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah it sure is," Bubbles replied.

"I certainly hope you and your sisters are going to be at the party on Friday," said Princess. "It's sure to be a blast tehehe."

Bubbles wanted to ask why she announced that the Powerpuff girls were going to be there. But, it was as if the look on her face gave away her thoughts because Princess began to talk about the banners placed all over the school.

"Hmmmm don't worry, I'm sure no one will find out about the Powerpuff Girls if you do what I say for the whole week," she said sneakily.

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked, scared.

"Oh it's nothing. All I ask is that you carry my books for me and do my homework that's all. Even though I have someone at home that's paid to do my homework for me, I want to see you do it tehehe."

With this the door opened and in walked the blonde guy from yesterday. Princess diverted her attention on him. Bubbles watched as he went to the last row of the class.

"Hmmmm well who do we have here?" Princess said as she watched him.

Princess looked at a small mirror to make sure her hair was straight and that her makeup was clean. Afterwards, she began to walk toward where he sat to talk to him. She tapped him on the shoulder and Bubbles saw that she was trying hard to look attractive to him. Princess started talking to him and from what Bubbles could see that she was trying to attract him.

A girl in the class named Melanie came and sat next to Bubbles. She had brown hair and she wore glasses.

"Hey what's up," she said.

"Oh hi," replied Bubbles.

Melanie introduced herself to Bubbles and started talking to her, but Bubbles was still interested in what Princess was saying to the blonde haired boy. She felt somewhat jealous that Princess was flaunting herself all over him. Melanie seemed to keep distracting her from these thoughts.

"Hey I just want you to know that your secret is safe with me," Melanie whispered in Bubbles ear.

Bubbles turned around fast to look at Melanie. Her face turned white.

"Huh," she said warily.

"It's ok I promise I won't tell anyone ok?" Melanie said quietly. "It would be embarrassing if anyone knew."

"_How did she know_?" Bubbles thought.

As she thought about what was just said she saw that Melanie's attention was focused on the area where Princess and the blonde boy were.

"Get lost brat, you sound stupid. " he said.

He laughed under his breath as if her standing there was a joke.

"What! You can't talk to me like that," Princess said.

"Evidently I just did. Brat," he responded.

Princess grunted and stamped her foot.

"I am the most popular girl in this school and I get whatever I want and my daddy will see to it that you never play any sports in this town again!" spat Princess.

She stormed away to her seat with her friends. Bubbles looked on and secretly enjoyed the scuffle between the two of them. Melanie seemed to enjoy it as well.

"That's what she gets, I hate stuck up girls," Melanie said laughingly.

Bubbles laughed quietly with her. She wasn't sure how she knew what her secret was but she didn't want to bring the subject back up.

"Yeah tell me about it, I'm so glad that she got what she deserved."

"She giving you trouble too huh?" Melanie asked.

"Definitely" Bubbles laughed. Who is he by the way?"

"Oh him, that's Billy. He played sports at our last middle school. Why are you interested in him?" Melanie asked.

"Oh no, no no I just think that he looks cool that's all," Bubbles said nervously.

"Get out of here, you have a crush on him," said Melanie unconvinced.

The door of the classroom swung open and Bubbles saw the teacher walk in toward his desk. The class took their seats and eventually the room became quiet. He seemed to be breathing hard and he looked as if he had been sweating. He looked like he was going to pass out. Bubbles looked at Melanie who only looked back at her with a nervous look as well.

"Ok class, we will begin with the quiz on the first chapter of Anatomy and Physiology," he said hoarsely.

Meanwhile, Buttercup was on the field in her gym clothes. She wore a white tee shirt with short black pants and black and green cleats, her hair held back slightly with a headband. Her team was ready and consisted of two other girls and 3 boys. Jena was the captain of their team.

"What's up you ready for the game today?" asked Jena.

"I'm always ready for a game of soccer," Buttercup replied.

The team on the other side of the field was getting prepared for the game ahead. Buttercup saw Bryan stretching his legs on the ground to get ready. He stood a few inches above most of the guys on the field. She was curious to see how good he was in soccer. Coach Swat then walked onto the field.

"Jena, since you are the captain of the school's soccer team I'm sure you know the rules of the game, so I expect you to bring your team up to speed," Coach Swat said.

Buttercup's team huddled together while the coach went to the opposite side of the field to instruct the others to do the same. Buttercup felt confident that they were going to win. With her ability and the captain of the soccer team there how could they lose? She decided beforehand that she would have to play her power down so that it wouldn't be noticeable to the students.

"Alright we ready to begin?" the coach called out.

There was a sound of a whistle and the soccer ball was seen flying toward Buttercup's team. Jena caught the ball with her chest and began to run the ball down the field. Many of the kids were pretty good at soccer so Buttercup felt better about playing the sport. Jena was good too. She passed the other players with such agility and speed. She passed the ball to a fellow classmate. When the team reached the opposite side of the field Buttercup set up post so that she could score a goal. When Jena realized what Buttercup was up to, she set up another post. The ball was passed to Buttercup and she feint the goalie into thinking she was going to score but she passed it the Jena who knocked the ball in with a headbutt.

"Point" yelled the coach.

As the opposing team gained possession of the ball Buttercup ran downfield and began to set up defense. She saw that Bryan had the ball and he was moving rather quickly.

"_This is my chance to see what he can do_," thought Buttercup.

As if he had anticipated Buttercup's thoughts he ran straight for her. She wasn't going to move out of his way. She stepped forward and as he got closer he gained more momentum.

"No Buttercup, he's playing you right….into" yelled Jena

Just then Bryan kicked the ball straight toward Buttercup but it hit sort of a curve toward the right and another player on the other team gained possession and scored.

"_Shoot" thought Buttercup._

"Point!"

As the game went on it became increasingly interesting. Buttercup had scored several points. Another guy in her team managed to score a few points as well. Jena had very good setup posts and strategies as well. The opposite team pretty much boiled down to three people being really good at soccer. Bryan however, had scored no points. He was very effective at assisting the players in scoring points however and Buttercup began to feel that he was mocking her.

"_He's gotta be better than that," _thought Buttercup.

"What's going on Cup?" asked Jena.

Buttercup felt weird at the sound of the name. Maybe it was Jena's way of getting comfortable with her teammates.

"It's easier to say on the field" Jena said.

"There's something about him and the way he's playing. It seems like he's holding back," answered Buttercup

"Is it ok if I stick him in the next few rounds?" asked Buttercup anxiously.

"Are you sure you can?"

"Just leave it to me."

The coach blew the whistle and everyone took their places back on the field. Buttercup thought about if she should use her power a little bit so that she could test him. Every time he came closer to her she noticed that he would play very aggressively. Maybe it was the challenge she gave him yesterday. She didn't know what it was. She was brought back to reality when the ball was kicked into the air toward them.

She couldn't use her powers. Doing that would mean that she's admitting to him being able to beat her normally. She had too much pride for that. As the game progressed onward it became increasingly difficult for her to defend against him. After several possessions Buttercup realized that he wasn't ever trying to actually score. He would always pass the ball to someone else and they would score. She became annoyed.

"What's the matter huh?" spat Buttercup as they ran downfield with him in possession of the ball. "Why aren't you scoring, you afraid that I'll bust you up?"

Bryan slowed down. He stopped where he was and everyone else ran downfield. He placed the ball between his feet and pointed at Buttercup. She was shocked and excited at the same time. He, challenge her? It was too great of an opportunity to show her skills against him.

As Buttercup stood in front of him he began to kick the ball between both feet. Eventually he began to volley the ball back and forth in the air with both legs. Buttercup could hear behind her the sounds of distant "Uh oh's" from her classmates.

Buttercup paid attention to what he was doing. She rushed in to take the ball from him but he evaded. He didn't run passed her, he beckoned her to come again. She ran in again and slipped in the grass.

"What's wrong, Butterfeet? Can't keep up? And here I thought you were actually good at what you do." he said coolly.

Buttercup had heard enough. She couldn't hold back anymore. She sprinted forward with as much power as she could and kicked for the ball. He noticed her acceleration and had a startled look on his face. He ducked and threw a leg upward to bring the ball to the ground. She kicked for the ball on the ground but one kick after another she kept missing. Was he really dodging her or was he just making lucky moves. After a few more kicks she noticed that he was kicking the ball at the same exact time that she was, keeping the ball from going anywhere. The momentum of the two of them became furious and intense. Buttercup didn't care; she was determined to beat him. After a few more strikes she saw that the ball had gone into the air. She jumped to kick the ball but as she lost sight of Bryan she saw sight of his leg reaching for the ball and kicking it with such force that it zoomed past her head and into the goal.

"Point!" yelled the coach.

Buttercup stood in amazement and anger at what she just saw. She looked at the goalie.

"What's wrong with you why didn't you stop the ball?" she screamed.

"Game!" Coach Swat announced.

Buttercup then noticed that the entire field had stopped moving and all eyes were fixed on her in shock. She had then realized that she may have done some things that weren't considered normal. Even Jena stood there saying nothing at all. She saw Bryan stand up and dust himself off.

"Hmmmph" shrugged Buttercup and she walked away.

On the way back to the locker room Jena ran alongside Buttercup and congratulated her on a job well done.

"Job well done? We lost Jena."

"I know, but the game isn't all about winning. It's about teamwork, and you possess a great amount of skill in that area," Jena replied.

Inside the locker room the girls were getting dressed and beginning to leave to go home. On the way out Buttercup saw the coach talking to Bryan. She sulked in her loss even further. As she headed for the door the coach called for her.

"Hey there little girl, you got a tough kick in your step don't you?" Coach Swat said.

Buttercup began to blush a little bit and gloat.

"How's about you join the soccer team for our school? We could use the skill," she asked. "Bryan has already agreed to it. Whaddaya say?"

Buttercup didn't like the fact of having to team up with Bryan, but she felt honored. Maybe she could get closer to challenge him again on practice routes.

"Sure I'll do it." Buttercup answered.

"Alright then, tryouts start in three weeks. Condition yourself until then."

The coach walked away. Buttercup felt amazing at the fact that she had been selected for the soccer team. She walked along the hallways with a smile on her face. Along the way, she saw Bryan leaving. She couldn't wait to get on the practice field with him.

"Come on Buttercup let's go," Bubbles called out.

"Comin now, hold your horses."

Buttercup saw Bryan leave and thought about where he could possibly be going. She immediately dismissed the thought as she joined her sisters to go home.

"Hey, I made the soccer team guys" she said with excitement.


End file.
